This invention relates to an animal feeder, and more particularly to a hopper-type feeder especially suitable for the feeding of hogs.
Devices for the automatic, unattended feeding of hogs are in widespread use. Such devices as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 1,719,245 to Smidley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,634 to Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,835 to Kopps and U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,319 to France, et al, are generally comprised of a vertically disposed hopper which dispenses granular feed into an underlying trough structure. Although devices of such design have been found in general to perform effectively, their inability to endure the rigorous conditions imposed during use has caused their life expectancy to be relatively short.
The construction of a durable trough for use in watering of hogs has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,601 to Shank wherein said trough is comprised of U-shaped concrete members. Although the trough of Shank is durable, its massive structure does not permit widespread commercial distribution, and its design is not compatible with the use of an automatic hopper unit.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a controlled flow multiple hog feeder of improved durability, said feeder having an upright hopper and an underlying multi-compartmented trough adapted to receive granular feed at a controllable rate from said hopper.
It is another object to provide an animal feeder of the aforementioned nature having means for controlling the rate of flow of feed from said hopper to said trough.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an animal feeder of the aforementioned nature comprised of structural components capable of being readily disassembled to facilitate shipment and replacement of worn or broken components.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.